


One Year

by RosieDae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky plays the piano, Darcy is a bamf, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, It's all romantic, Music, Romance, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDae/pseuds/RosieDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky proposes to Darcy and she almost ruins the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

It had been a long week for Darcy. Coulson had sent her out on a mission and she was only still recovering from the last mission (and that one had gone awry.) She ached in places she didn’t know could even hurt and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She had been gone for a week or more (she lost track of the days on this mission). All she wanted to do was get home to Bucky, curl up at his side, and sleep forever.

Darcy insanely missed Bucky. Over time, she had gotten used to them being on missions, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t miss him. Their time apart made Darcy treasure her time with Bucky even more, because she knew that any mission could be their last. But they were lucky; neither of them had sustained any life-threatening injuries. Bucky, being a genetically modified super soldier, was usually healed from any cuts and scrapes within a few hours. Darcy was pretty lucky too, the worst injury being a broken arm from punching somebody too hard. 

She really had no idea how she got into the agent business, but one day while SHIELD was being rebuilt, Coulson had come to her and asked her if she would like to be trained to be one of their agents. Jane really had no use for her in the labs as she had multiple junior scientists under her, so Darcy had accepted and quickly proved herself to be a wonderful asset to the newly rebuilt SHIELD. She rose through the levels quickly, as she was intelligent and quick thinking. Within eighteen months she found herself on the same clearance level as The Avengers, not quite a super soldier or superhero, but an agent that could help them with situations when needed. 

Darcy liked to think of it this way - In Catholicism, Cardinals and Bishops were technically the same ranking, but Cardinals just had a fancier title and the ability to become the Pope. (At least, that’s what she learned in Sunday school when she was eight, Darcy didn’t actually remember.) Darcy was the same clearance level as the Avengers and other superheros, but as she was not a superhuman in any sort of way, she was just the Bishop to the Avengers Cardinal. She was okay with it though, because she didn’t want to be genetically modified or famous in any sort of way.

With this new job came perks, though. It was where she met Bucky. _Her_ Bucky. It was five months after she became an agent when he came to find Steve. He was broken, tired, and looked like he needed a good hug and a good meal. At first, he was very dangerous. He would lash out whenever he saw Natasha and for a while, he had to have somebody with him at all times so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. That was where Darcy came in. 

Darcy didn’t baby him or treat him any differently. She understood that Bucky was going through a rough time and that anything could trigger a flashback or outburst of some sort. Although she was assigned to him to make sure he didn’t hurt anyone, she treated him more like a friend. He didn’t like it at first, but he understood why. They became quick friends and Darcy ended up acting more as a therapist to Bucky than his actual therapist did. She was there for all of his flashbacks, good and bad, but never actually hurt Darcy or anyone. Of course, Bucky spewed his nonsense saying, “ _I’m a bomb, Darcy. You need to get away.”_ And Darcy just rolled her eyes and told him, _“This is my job. I’m here for you, Bucky.”_

Throughout the six weeks she was assigned to him, she found herself slowly falling in love with him. She feel in love with James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, The Winter Soldier, all the people that Bucky had been throughout his terrible life. She accepted it all, and loved him for who he was and who he was becoming. 

The day that SHIELD decided that Bucky was safe was the day Bucky asked her out on a date. Darcy was calling Bucky her boyfriend at the end of the week. 

The next eleven months were the best months of their lives. Bucky discovered more about himself and his past, some of it good and some of it bad, and even though he took some steps backwards, a ton of progress had been made. He was happy now. Everyday his eyes seemed brighter and his smile a little less forced. 

They had been dating for eleven months and three weeks when Darcy was called in for a mission. She didn’t know how long it would be and there was a chance she was going to miss she and Bucky’s one year anniversary. They had planned a vacation away from everyone and the stress from their everyday lives, but now Darcy was unsure if it was going to happen. 

The week was miserable. She wanted to get back to Bucky, and when she finally captured the Hydra agents that were still lurking around eighteen goddamn months after it had been shut down, she was thankful that she was going home. 

So here she was, on a plane, being inspected by the medical team that was patching her few scrapes up. She knew Bucky worried whenever she was on a mission, but that wasn’t going to stop her from doing what she loved. She hated it whenever he went on a mission (clearance for that happened six months after he came home, and Bucky was grateful to be useful again), but she knew that Bucky enjoyed the rush of finally getting to save people instead of hurting them. 

It was seven in the evening when the plane landed and seven thirty when she finally got back home to the Tower. Darcy ached to see Bucky. When she opened her apartment door (she shared it with Bucky), she saw him playing the piano. 

It was a slow, sad song, that he was playing. She couldn’t put a name on what song it was, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She watched him play, his deft fingers making their way up and down the piano. She was impressed, she knew that his metal arm was capable, but she didn’t know it could do this. It was rather hot, and Darcy was a little turned on. 

“I didn’t know you could play the piano.” She told him, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his back, resting her chin on his shoulder and watching him play.

“I didn’t know either. It just sort of happened one day.” Bucky told her, and stopped playing. He embraced her and then picked her up, carrying her over to their large couch. 

“I missed you so much.” She murmured, curling up on his lap. His metal hand was playing with her hair. 

“You have no idea, doll.” Bucky whispered quickly. “Do you want to talk about it? The mission?” 

“No, I just want to be with you.” She answered, kissing him softly. 

“Do you know what today is?” He asked her, rubbing her back. 

“What day?” Darcy asked. 

“Happy one year, doll.” Bucky said. 

“Shit! I forgot. I’m sorry, Buck.” Darcy said. “Happy one year.”

“At least I got to be with you.” He told her. “It’s funny to think how much has changed in a year.” 

“Why are you getting so sappy?” Darcy asked. She yawned and closed her eyes contently. “You’re kind of freaking me out a little here. Let’s just sleep. Right here on this couch. Right now. I could sleep for a million years.”  


“Marry me.” Bucky said. Darcy’s eyes snapped open. 

“What did you just say?” Darcy asked, her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Will you marry me? I love you a lot, Darcy. We live together. We’re a team. We do nearly everything together. I’m not very good at these romantic speeches or anything, but nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife.” He asked. He looked nervous. Darcy could feel his heart pounding as she was cuddled up in his lap, her head resting on his chest. He was breathing a little fast, and Darcy realized he was serious. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Darcy asked. 

“Come on, Darce. Give me an answer here. You’re making me nervous.” He pleaded. 

“Yes! Of course! Oh my god. Oh my god!” She kissed him with everything she had. "I'm getting married!"

Bucky picked her up and twirled her around. He pulled out an elegant ring from his pocket. “I’ve had it for a few months now. I just didn’t know when the time was right. I was going to ask you when we were away, but now seemed like just the right time.” 

He slipped the ring onto her finger and Darcy admired the vintage-style ring. It reminded her of something from the 40s, and it screamed Bucky. She loved it, and she knew it would always remind her of Bucky whenever she or he was on a mission and they couldn’t be together. 

“I have a great idea.” Darcy told him. “Let’s get married. When we go away. We don’t have to tell anyone. We’ll get two random people to be our witnesses and we can have a big party when we get home, but our wedding will be between just us. Just you and I.”

“That sounds perfect.”

And that’s what they did. 


End file.
